


Spin the Bottle

by Rincchi (Kyarorain)



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Rincchi
Summary: Kyousuke has come up with a new activity for the Little Busters. It's going to be an interesting evening.





	Spin the Bottle

It was noisier than usual in Riki's room and there was a good reason for that. This evening, Kyousuke had decided that all of the Little Busters should gather together there though he had yet to tell them why. Now everyone was sitting on the floor in a cramped circle, talking among themselves.

Kyousuke cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now then, I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you tonight. We should thank Riki and Masato for kindly lending us their room for this fun activity tonight."

"Hold on, I don't remember you asking us," Masato said. "Didn't you just ask the girls to come over without telling us first?"

"Yeah, he's right, actually," Riki said.

"And do either of you two have a problem with the girls being in your room?"

"Uh, well." Riki looked around the room. "Actually, as long as they just behave themselves, I don't really have a problem with it." He didn't think they would get up to anything too bad, or at least he hoped so.

"If it's behaviour you're worried about, we might as well throw Saigusa out."

"Uuu, Masato-kun! What a mean thing to say!" Haruka's face crumpled. "My feelings are really hurt. Anego, Masato-kun is being mean to me!"

"Is he?" Kurugaya smiled. "I think young man Masato is simply aware of your tendency for terrible behaviour and making a reasonable statement based on the facts."

"Not you too, Anego?" Haruka whimpered. "Do I have to leave the room then?"

"No, no, no," Riki said, waving his hands. "You haven't even done anything yet, Haruka-san."

"Thank you, Riki-kun... wait, what do you mean yet?!"

"Doesn't anyone want to hear what I have planned for us?"

All eyes immediately turned to Kyousuke.

"Thanks for your attention. Now then, can anyone guess what this is for?" Kyousuke produced a large bottle. Everyone stared at the bottle with wide eyes.

"Underage drinking is illegal." Kengo frowned. "You do know that, don't you?"

"Umu. So that's why you called us to the bedroom. Mr. Kyousuke, you truly are very daring."

"It's a grape juice bottle!" Kyousuke turned the bottle so that they could see the label. "Also, it's empty."

"You should have showed us that at the start," Mio said. "You took it out so dramatically I thought it was alcohol."

Komari smiled in relief. "Whew, it's just grape juice. I was worried for a bit... hm, but why bring us an empty bottle?"

"We all know Kyousuke would never make us do anything illegal, right?" Riki asked.

"And yet, didn't you look shocked when you saw that bottle too?" Masato looked squarely at Riki, who responded with an awkward laugh.

"So, no guesses?" Kyousuke asked.

"Recycling?" Kud guessed.

"Nope."

A long silence followed in which everyone just looked at Kyousuke.

"Come on. How are we supposed to think of something you'd do with an empty bottle?" Masato grumbled. "You're the one who's always coming up with the crazy ideas."

"So nobody gets it? It's... Spin the Bottle!"

"Fue?"

"Bottle spinning?" Mio tilted her head. "That sounds dull. Are we just going to watch it spin?"

"I think I've heard of that," said Kud. "Isn't it a game?"

"Perhaps it's some foreign game he heard of somewhere," said Kurugaya. "Please enlighten us."

"I heard of it from an American traveller while I was looking for a job. Basically, each person takes a turn to spin the bottle. They must then kiss the person the bottle ends up pointing at."

Another short silence followed as everyone contemplated this. Various exclamations filled the room as it sank in.

"Ooh. I like this." Kurugaya smiled. A glint shone in her eyes. "I hope I get lucky." Her eyes drifted over certain female members of the circle.

"Wait a minute!" Masato yelled. "What happens if it points at someone I don't want to kiss? I'd rather die than kiss Kengo!"

"Hey, why did you go bringing up my name?" Kengo glared at him.

"You're the last person I'd ever want to kiss, that's why!"

"That totally sounds like you're insulting me, you bastard."

"Hey, no fighting," Kyousuke interrupted. "This is meant to be meant to be a fun activity where we all get along."

"Inohara-san x Miyazawa-san." Mio wore a complicated expression as she muttered. "It's a volatile relationship."

"Why is the topic going in this direction again?" Riki asked, sighing.

"Anyway, why would I ever want Kengo when I have Riki?" Masato grinned.

Riki decided to ignore his comment.

"I have a question. What if the bottle happens to land on someone who's the same gender as you?" Mio asked. "Is it considered acceptable for them to kiss each other?"

"Whoah, Mio-chin got straight to the point, didn't she?" Haruka looked shocked.

"I was only curious, that's all." Mio's face flushed. "It would make this game somewhat more interesting."

"If you're really uncomfortable with the idea of kissing whoever you landed on, I guess you can spin again," Kyousuke interrupted. "It's just for fun, you know. Don't take it too seriously."

"So that's a yes, is it?" Mio murmured. "Good. I mean, I wouldn't want this game to be boring."

Riki was in the middle of holding his head in his hands when a thought occurred to him. He looked at the squirming Rin, realizing she hadn't even said a word the whole time. Surely she had something to say about this kind of game?

"Rin, are you alright with the idea of kissing anyone?"

That question had the effect of a starting pistol on Rin, who sprang to her feet and made a beeline for the door. In the next instant, Kurugaya was at the door and Rin crashed right into her.

"Oh, Rin-kun, you want a hug?" Kurugaya wrapped her arms around Rin and started rubbing a cheek against her head. "Umu, Onee-san is very happy."

"Get off me, idiot!" Rin's cry was partially muffled by Kurugaya's ample bosom.

"Uh, Kyousuke, I'm not sure Rin is going to be able to do this," Riki said. Sure, Kyousuke had said they could spin again if they really didn't want to kiss whoever the bottle landed on, but that would surely just result in Rin spinning the bottle over and over, or flat out refusing to do anything.

"Yes, this would be quite difficult for her, wouldn't it?" Kyousuke fell into thought. "I wonder what we could do. Hmm... ahh, I know. Hold on a minute."

Kyousuke got up and walked outside through the glass doors. Everyone watched him leave with confused looks. A few minutes later, he returned with a cat in his arms.

"Huh? What are you doing with Tezuka?" Rin had returned to her position on the floor.

"Here you go." Kyousuke handed her the cat.

"Um, Kyousuke, would you mind explaining what a cat has to do any of this?" Riki asked.

"Rin will use the cat to kiss."

"Eeeeeh?!"

Everyone looked at Rin, waiting to see what she would say.

"The cat will kiss instead of me?" Rin stared at Tezuka. "Hmm. It's better than having to kiss anyone."

"You're actually okay with it?" Riki looked at her in disbelief.

"Tezuka, you don't mind, do you?"

"Meow."

"See? If Tezuka doesn't have a problem with it, it's fine."

"Seriously?" Kurugaya raised an eyebrow. "This is utterly ridiculous."

"But, you know, it's not fair if Rin-chan can't join in so it's better this way, right?" said Komari. "We should all be able to have fun together."

"Well then, shall we get started?" Kyousuke placed the bottle on the floor. "Who wants to start?"

"Umu. I will." Kurugaya didn't give anyone a chance to protest as she gave the bottle a spin. It twirled around to point at Kud. "Yes!"

"Wha?!" Kud stared at the bottle in astonishment. Kurugaya crawled toward her and she froze stiff, looking blankly at Kurugaya. "I'm being kissed?"

"It's alright, Kudryavka-kun." Kurugaya cupped Kud's face in her hands and leaned in. "You don't have to be afraid. Let me take care of you." She stared into Kud's wide blue eyes for a short while before going in for a kiss.

"Um, Kurugaya-san?" Riki decided it would be a good idea to speak up when Kud's arms started waving up and down. "I think you've done it for long enough now."

"Oh, excuse me." Kurugaya released Kud and returned to her original spot. Her face was flushed red. "Ahhh. To think I'd be able to share a kiss with the adorable Kudryavka-kun."

"Wafuuuu..." Kud's head rocked back and forth. Her face had turned the colour of a tomato.

"Wow, Anego was really into it there," Haruka commented. "Alright, my turn!"

Again, nobody got a chance to protest as Haruka gave the bottle a spin.

It stopped, pointing at Masato.

Haruka looked at Masato. "Eh." She proceeded to spin the bottle again.

"Hey!" Masato exclaimed. "Are you telling me you'd rather die than kiss me?!"

"Why are you so upset about it?" Kurugaya asked, squinting at him.

This time, the bottle pointed at Mio.

"Alright, Mio-chin it is. Phew, so Haruchin is going to be having a girl on girl kiss. Well, let's just get this over with, shall we?" Haruka laughed awkwardly as she crawled over to Mio.

"Please be gentle," Mio said. "It's my first time."

"Booh!" Haruka's face reddened so much it was a surprise there wasn't steam coming from her ears. "N...no... I won't lose!"

"If we really have to." Mio batted her eyes. "Then... if it's for your sake, I'll gladly offer myself up to you... Onee-sama."

"St-stop it!" Haruka spluttered. "Mio-chin, you are too cruel." Tears were streaming down her face now.

"Ahh, get on with it, already." Masato sighed.

"We haven't got all night," Kurugaya said.

"Sorry," said Mio. "Go ahead, Saigusa-san."

"Uuuu..." In the end, Haruka was so embarrassed that she could only give Mio a swift peck on the cheek and quickly crawl back to her place.

A long pause followed in which everyone looked at each other expectantly, waiting for someone else to spin it.

"Hah! Alright, it's my turn!" Kengo leaned forward. "Here we go!" With a dramatic motion, he sent the bottle into a spin. It rotated a few times then stopped, pointing directly at him. Silence reigned over the room as he hung his head in dismay. "Uwooh, how embarrassing."

"Just spin it again," said Kyousuke.

"Tch. I won't lose this time!" Kengo spun the bottle again. This time, it pointed at Haruka. A complicated expression immediately registered on his face as he stared at her.

"Eh?!" Haruka's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She let out a short laugh, with an awkward smile. "Oh my... I didn't think I'd get targeted right away."

Without a word, Kengo scooted over and lifted her hand up, then kissed it. He slid back into position, glancing at Kyousuke. "That's fine, right?"

"I'll allow it. The point is to have fun, not make people uncomfortable."

Riki decided it was time to take his turn, so he reached out to spin the bottle. When it stopped, he followed the direction of the bottle top with his eyes until his gaze landed on Kyousuke.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised it had ended up like this.

Someone let out a delighted sounding gasp. Riki didn't have to think too hard about who it might be. He stared at Kyousuke's face without saying anything, his heart thumping even harder. Was he really going to kiss Kyousuke? As his eyes focused on Kyousuke's lips, he felt his face growing warm.

"What's wrong, Riki?" Kyousuke looked utterly nonchalant. "Aren't you going to go ahead?"

"Ah..." Riki couldn't understand how Kyousuke could be so casual about this. Or was it just him?

"If you don't want to kiss-"

"Miyazawa-san, please don't say any unnecessary things," said Mio.

Riki didn't want to think about how Mio would react if he spun that bottle again. On the other hand, he didn't want to think about how she would react to him kissing Kyousuke. It was better not to think about her at all. Anyway, he wasn't exactly feeling the urge to spin the bottle again. Kissing Kyousuke honestly didn't seem like a terrible idea. It was all just for fun, anyway, so what was the harm in it? It didn't matter if they were both guys.

If it was Kyousuke, he was totally okay with it.

Riki swallowed and leaned in. Kyousuke's face was coming closer and closer. His heart thumped even faster. He felt dizzy for a second. Why was he reacting like this? It was only a game after all. Then his lips touched Kyousuke's.

For a moment, his mind went blank.

Kyousuke's lips were soft.

It didn't feel so bad. Actually, it felt pretty nice. Wait, what was he thinking? Such thoughts were surely a desecration of their friendship. He quickly dismissed them and pulled away.

"Hmm, you're not a bad kisser, Riki." Kyousuke was smiling as he brought a finger to his lips.

Riki didn't know how to respond to that. His face felt so hot.

"Aah! Mio-chan's nose is bleeding!" Komari cried out.

"Here you go." Kurugaya had whipped out a handful of tissues which she presented to Mio.

"Th-thanks..." Mio took the tissues and pressed them to her nose. Her face was red. "Ahh, such a beautiful sight. I'm in heaven."

It was probably just as well he hadn't spun the bottle again, Riki thought. He'd hate to think of the despair she would have succumbed to had he done so.

"Okay, um, shall we move on?" Riki asked.

"Alright, I'm going next." Masato reached out to spin the bottle.

Much to Riki's chagrin, the bottle ended up pointing at him.

The fates were truly being cruel to him tonight.

"Yahoo, lucky!" Masato grinned.

So much for the faint hope that Masato might spin again. Now that he thought about it, Kyousuke hadn't said anything about cases where the intended recipient didn't want to be kissed, though he doubted anyone here would disregard their feelings and force a kiss on them anyway. Anyway, he didn't really want to hurt Masato's feelings so he decided to just let him go ahead.

Riki closed his eyes in resigned acceptance, hearing various comments from the group. A moment later, he felt Masato's lips on his. It felt okay, he supposed. Not as nice as Kyousuke's... wait, what the heck was he thinking? The presence of lips on his disappeared and he opened his eyes.

"Hmm." Mio looked thoughtful. "I still prefer Natsume x Naoe."

"Alright, I got to kiss Riki." Masato sat back, still grinning.

"You are way creepy," Rin said, throwing him a dirty look.

"What did you say?" Masato gestured with an angry look. "Are you calling the sacred bond that I and Riki share creepy? I won't allow such an insult!"

"Shut it, moron," Rin snapped back.

"Tch. Next time we battle, I'll make you pay for those words." Masato folded his arms, scowling at her.

"Now, now, settle down. I'll go next." Kyousuke gave the bottle a spin. It ended up pointing at Komari. "Oh, looks like I got Komari."

"Fueee?" Komari put her hands over her mouth. "M-me?!"

"You don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"Oh, er, no, er, go right ahead." Komari's cheeks were already turning red as she smiled bashfully. 

Kyousuke moved in to give her a swift kiss.

"Ah." Komari looked dazed for a moment after that kiss. "Well, er, that wasn't too bad. Hmm." She looked around the room. "Er, shall I go next?"

There were no objections, so Komari went ahead. The bottle ended up pointing toward Rin.

Rin looked at the bottle with evident surprise on her face. "Eh?"

"Ah... girl on girl again," Mio muttered under her breath.

"Rin-kun's got the cat, remember?" Kurugaya was easily able to overhear Mio's whisperings from the spot next to her.

"Oh." A flicker of disappointment passed over Mio's face.

"Here I go!" Komari moved toward Rin and the cat was immediately thrust into the space between them. "Eh? Rin-chan, you don't want me to kiss you?"

Rin didn't say anything, as she held the cat up in the air and looked away with a complicated expression on her face.

"Oh, right, you don't want to be kissed, huh?" Komari let out a short laugh. "Well, it's okay, I guess, I'll just kiss the cat instead. Huh?" Before she could even move in, Rin had lowered the cat to floor level. "Rin-chan?"

"Umm..." Rin turned her head, keeping her gaze squarely on the floor. "Maybe... if it's Komari-chan, I suppose I don't mind too much." Her face was growing redder by the second as she spoke.

"Really?" Komari's face brightened. "Yay! Thank you so much, Rin-chan!" She threw herself upon Rin in a tight embrace with a gleeful smile.

"Um, Komari-san?" Riki said. "You're supposed to kiss her."

"Uh? Oh... oh yeah." Komari let go of Rin and grabbed her hands. "Okay, let's do this." She inclined her head in an emphatic nod then leaned in. Rin was visibly squirming the whole time, but didn't resist in the least and Komari's lips met with hers. They lingered there for a few seconds, until Komari pulled away. "Ehe. That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Rin's face was now the colour of a tomato. Her lips flapped open and shut without any sound coming through.

"Okay, I'm next!" Kud pumped her arm into the air with a grin. "I will now supin za botoru!" She proceeded to do so and the bottle whirled around, coming to a stop with the top pointed at Masato. "Ah?" Surprise registered on her face. "It stopped at Inohara-san. Wafu... okay, okay, I can do this. Iesu, ai kan!" 

With a determined look, she crawled over and gave Masato a swift peck on the lips. "Ah... I did it!" Kud looked happy with herself as she returned to her position. 

"Hm." Mio glanced at Rin. She was still red faced and staring into the distance. "I think I'll spin the bottle next."

This time, the bottle pointed toward Kurugaya.

"Yes!" Kurugaya didn't even bother to conceal her delight.

"Oh dear, I'd better spin it again."

"Ugh." Kurugaya's face fell.

"Just kidding."

"Eh... your jokes are far too cruel, Mio-kun."

"My apologies." Mio proceeded to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Drat, I was hoping for a kiss on the lips." Kurugaya gave a hearty laugh. "Well, no matter. I got my kiss with Kudryavka-kun so I'm satisfied. Now then, I do believe Rin-kun is the only one who wasn't spun the bottle yet."

Rin made a small squeak and stiffened.

"What's wrong, Rin? You're using the cat, remember," said Riki.

"Uh... oh yeah." Rin stared at the bottle with a thoughtful expression for several seconds before eventually reaching out to give it a spin. When it stopped, it was pointing at Kengo. For some reason, Rin was still staring at the bottle with clenched fists.

"Um, Rin?" Riki wondered why she was even hesitating. After all, she was just going to use the cat to do it, wasn't she? So why would it require so much preparation beforehand?

"Ugh. Okay, I'll do it!" 

To everyone's surprise, she had darted over to where Kengo sat, pecked his cheek and then swiftly moved back to her position where she promptly buried her face in her lap and hugged her knees to her chest. They all stared at her in stunned silence, struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

"Did she just..." Haruka started.

"Umu. I believe she did." Kurugaya smiled.

"Wow, Rin-san really did it!" Kud exclaimed. "Good job!"

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," said Riki. "I didn't see that coming."

"Hmm, I see." Kyousuke nodded. "After seeing everyone else actually kiss, she must have not wanted to look like a loser in the end."

"Sh... shut up, idiot," Rin said in a muffled voice.

Kengo didn't say anything. He just looked completely baffled.

"Well done, Rin-chan!" Komari clapped. Everyone else, save for Rin, joined in.

"Stop it, that's embarrassing!" Rin exclaimed, raising her head. "It's no big deal!"

"Still, you did well, managing to overcome your awkwardness," said Riki. "Honestly, what was Kyousuke thinking, making us play such a ridiculous game."

"Oh come on, it was fun, right?" Kyousuke grinned. "Well, it looks like everyone has had a go so I guess we're done for tonight. Thank you all for coming." At his words, they all stood up and most of them prepared to leave.

"Haha, that was quite an entertaining activity," Kurugaya said. "No complaints from me."

"Indeed. I shall never forget this night." Mio put a hand to her cheek with a dreamy smile. "I'll treasure the memory forever."

One by one, they filed out of the room until only the childhood friends were remaining. 

"Well." Kyousuke let out a chuckle, his face lit up by a broad smile. "That certainly was a fun way to spend the evening, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it wasn't bad." Masato grinned.

"I don't know." Riki glanced at Rin, who was still red in the fact and staring at her feet with a vaguely annoyed expression. "I don't think it was for everyone after all. Honestly, it was a bit uncomfortable."

"Hm, really? Are you saying you didn't even enjoy our kiss?" Kyousuke seemed almost disappointed. Riki just flapped his lips without making a sound, his face gradually turning scarlet. 

Rin made a disgusted noise. "I'm leaving." Shaking her head, she made her way to the door.

"Haha. Well, it was still nice to spend time together." Kengo was smiling as he spoke. "I look forward to whatever activity you come up with next. Make it a really exciting one, okay? Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, you two." Kyousuke chose to make his exit along with Kengo.

"Phew, what an evening, huh?" Masato exhaled, closing his eyes. 

"Yeah," Riki murmured, stumbling over to his bed while his brain decided to replay the kiss with Kyousuke. He wondered how often that was going to come up from now on. Still better than the kiss with Masato. What on earth was he even thinking about? Riki made a frustrated noise and started to undress, trying to think about anything but kissing.


End file.
